A Universal Serial Bus (USB) plug has a function of plug-and-play, and is widely used in the field of electronic devices. A male of an existing USB connector generally includes a metal housing, a rubber core, a metal terminal, an insulation base, and a metal hook. The metal terminal and the rubber core are disposed inside the metal housing, the metal housing extends out from the plastic base, an opening is formed inside the metal housing, one end of the metal hook is connected to the insulation base, and the other end appears out of the opening and protrudes from the metal housing.
Because the metal hook needs to be fastened on the insulation base, an insulation base has to be disposed on the USB plug. The insulation base is relatively thick, and therefore, a size of the USB plug increases and a structure is also relatively complex.